


The Boy king and His Past

by Quinny_555



Series: You Should See Me in a Crown [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, But He Is Ruthless, Gen, Gordon Walker Being an Asshole, Meg Masters Is Cool I Guess, Sam Winchester Is Not Evil, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: "The demons accused of crimes didn't normally put up much of fight; where would they go? Regardless, some of the newer ones did, and he was unsurprised when the demon that the guards dragged in was not a full demon." The King of Hell gets a not so pleasant surprise visitor.





	The Boy king and His Past

Sam Winchester sat on his throne, an onyx crown that one of his more spiritual demons insisted he wears atop his head. Despite what he and most hunters were lead to believe, not all demons were the same. Only the more nasty ones were generally allowed on earth. Some still remembered their human lives, as cliche as it sounds. Many of them were neutral, only doing what it took to survive, but not bloodthirsty either. But the majority were evil sons of bitches that should never see the light of day. Ruby had turned out to be one of these, he found out when she tried to convince him to leave Dean on the rack. She didn't die quick.

There was the sound of a struggle outside the ornate doors that led to the throne room, which was not uncommon, exactly. The demons accused of crimes didn't normally put up much of fight; where would they go? Regardless, some of the newer ones did, and he was unsurprised when the demon that the guards dragged in was not a full demon. You could tell how much a soul had been tortured based on how much like a person they looked. This one was just human-shaped enough to tell that it had once been a man. The King didn't even flinch when he let out an unearthly shriek.

“Calm down, would you? You can't escape Hell, and this is practically a reprieve.” Sam said smoothly, sounding almost bored to anyone who didn't know him. The man stilled almost instantly and looked up at Sam.

“You.” It said in a gravelly voice before barking out a laugh. “I knew it, you son of a bitch.”

“Why is he here?” Sam asked, mostly ignoring the demon still laughing like a madman.

“He wouldn't stop requesting to see the king, insisting he knew you, My Lord.” Sam looked closer at the man-shaped mass of black smoke, trying to determine if what he claimed was true.

“Who-” Some of his council gasped as he was cut off.

“You killed me. With a piece of razor wire, too, ruthless bastard.” And Sam realized who this was.

“Gordon Walker,” Sam said coldly, remembering everything this bastard had put him and more importantly _Dean_ through. “So, how did you get here? Never seen a monster in Hell.” Gordon snarled slightly at being called a monster.

“Purgatory is Hell adjacent, ya know.” Sam didn't actually know that, but he made a mental note and took it in stride. “Found a back door. If I had known where it led, I would have stayed away.” Sam thought about this for a moment.

“So you got sorted in with those souls on the rack.”

“Lucky me.” Sam nodded and was up and out of his seat faster than human eyes could track. He grabbed him by where Sam guessed his throat once was, using his power to simulate the feeling of being strangled. He writhed, but Sam held on, not letting up until he was sure he had made his point. He stepped back and Gordon slumped slightly. Sam started to walk back towards his throne when Gordon spoke again.

“Still the freak with the demon blood, huh Sammy? You're not even a real demon, are you?” The King grinned a wolf's grin that would cow any demon.

“Don't need to be.” He said and snapped, causing the man-shaped cloud to explode into grey ash. He dusted off his should, grimacing slightly. “And it's Sam.” It was silent in the room for a moment. The silence was broken by a phone ringing. Sam pulled it out of his jacket pocket and looked at the contact before answering.

“What's up?” He asked. There was a pause. “It's Hell, Dean. I'm not sure what you were expecting me to say, man.” He put a hand over the speaker and said: “Court dismissed.” All of the demons hurried out of the room as the King laughed warmly at something the person on the phone said. Meg turned and smirked at him, the only demon that hadn't gotten the Hell out of Dodge.

“Tell Dean I said ‘Howdy’.” She said. He bitchfaced at her and she laughed as she shut the doors.


End file.
